


Decadent

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Serite’s aware of Teys’ eyes on her as she purposely takes her time with undressing, tugs her shirt over her head and shimmies her skirt down. She catches how her companion’s nose flares at the sight of her, at the lust that’s already beginning to cloud their eyes, and gives them a moment to take her in before moving to join them on the mattress.
Relationships: Serite/Teys
Kudos: 4





	Decadent

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in humanoid form.

[**Serite**](https://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/52632370)’s aware of [**Teys**](https://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/49665692)’ eyes on her as she purposely takes her time with undressing, tugs her shirt over her head and shimmies her skirt down. She catches how her companion’s nose flares at the sight of her, at the lust that’s already beginning to cloud their eyes, and gives them a moment to take her in before moving to join them on the mattress.

With a heavy sigh, she squarely straddles Teys’ hips, teasingly rubs herself along their already stiff shaft through the thin fabric of their pants. She’s pleased at how they lie there, body visibly relaxed and expression neutral as they obediently wait for her instruction.

Serite’s hips abruptly still as a memory pops up, and she braces herself against their chest as she slightly leans forward. “I saw the way you were looking at me,” she starts, pulls a soft grunt from Teys as she briefly, deliberately, adds pressure towards his tip. “You seemed… restless, hungry.”

There’s a barest hint of strain, of desire, in Teys’ response as she slides back towards the base. “Y-yes.”

“Good! I brought you something.” A mischievous smirk plays at her lips as she abandons her teasing to slowly crawl up their torso, easily holds their gaze as she lines herself up with their mouth. “Well?” she questions after a beat. “You know it’s rude to refuse a meal. _Eat_.”

Serite exhales as Teys’ tongue, noticeably cooler than those of others she fools around with, instantly soothes her ache as it slides between her outer folds without hesitation. They take their time with tasting her, as if this’s their first time, then delve deeper. She buries a hand in Teys’ hair and presses down against them as they dine, twitches and gasps whenever their teeth involve her thighs or their tongue glides over her clit.

“ _Oh_ , y-you’re hungrier than I thought,” she breathily muses to herself. “H-how about you m-move onto the m-main course, hm?”

Teys mouth, warmed by her body heat, find the nub without issue as they shift their attention to her clit and surround it. It’s as if a switch flips when the suction begins.

Serite’s lips immediately part with a sharp inhale, and her free hand gropes for the wooden headboard in front of her as she moans and rocks against Teys’ face. They quickly anchor her thighs with their arms when she begins to squirm, as if trying to get away, yet the hands occupied with both the headboard and their hair tugs as if trying to force them ever closer.

Teys keeps the pace steady when her brows furrow and breathing becomes fast and shallow, signalling that she’s close, and her thighs clamp around their head as she comes with a high pitched whine.

When her body slackens, they quickly release their grip on her thighs to support her, and ignore the mess on their own face in lieu of gladly cleaning hers. Teys enjoys how visibly uncomfortable she seems from overstimulation, and when they’re satisfied, they press a kiss against a fresh bruise along her inner thigh. Serite’s soft, content giggle twists the ache in his chest.

Her hold on both the headboard and Teys’ hair finally slips when the bliss dissipates, and her eyes flutter open as she settles her weight on their upper chest.

Serite admires the slick still on their chin, then pouts and absently swipes at it with a thumb. “You’re such a messy eater, pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter (main: [**@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss), nsfw: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://twitter.com/ifisitsitfits)) _!_ <3


End file.
